Bad Words
by WenYongFa
Summary: Fred and George learn never to swear at Molly, the hard way. Charlie teaches them a naughty word and tells them the wrong definition, and they don't know what the word really means. What happens? see for yourself!


Summary: Fred and George learn never to swear at Molly, the hard way. Charlie teaches them a naughty word and tells them the wrong definition, and they don't know what the word really means. What happens? see for yourself!

**THE BAD WORD**

Fred and George were about 8 years old and had been outside all day playing on their toy brooms, since no one else was around accept Molly and Charlie, both of them were busy doing other things though."Hey George, its almost lunch, shall we head back?" Fred asked "Sure" George replied hearing his stomach growling. "I hope mom's made us some yummy sandwiches!" Fred smiled.

As the two boys got closer to the burrow they heard alot of yelling going on and soon enough Charlie had stormed out the house and started walking towards them. "Wonder what Charlie did this time" Fred laughed and George soon joined in. Charlie walked by them "Mum is such a Bitch" he growled, Fred and George stopped in their tracks "Charlie, what is a Bitch?" George questioned "I think its some kind of vegetable, isn't it?" Fred said in a confused tone. "Are you two really that stupid?" Charlie yelled "We're not stupid just because we don't know what one word means!" Fred argued "Well if you was calling mum a 'bitch', that means its got to mean something good, right?" George asked "So there's no reason we cant say it to her as well, right?" Fred and George were both sure that 'bitch' was a good thing.

Charlie was thinking to himself about how idiotic the twins could be 'I cant believe they don't know what it means, everyone i know does.' suddenly Charlie had an evil smirk cross his face 'I don't see why i cant have a little fun messing with them, then maybe mum wont be as mad at me as she will be with them' Charlie had thought of the perfect plan. "So you two really want to know what it means, huh?" Charlie smirked "Yeah!" Fred and George yelled in unison "Well it means your a 'Wonderful lady'" Charlie smiled knowing they would believe him. "I knew it was something good!" George cried. Just then the door to the Burrow opened and Molly stood there waving at them "Dinners ready!" she yelled. Charlie had walked away, he wasn't hungry and after his argument with Molly, he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to go back there.

It took Fred and George about 3 minutes to run to the kitchen, Fred swung open the door with a great big smile on his face "Yo bitch, what's for dinner?" Molly turned her head towards Fred, she shot him an evil glare. Just then George walked into the room and accessed the situation "What's wrong with you bitch?" he asked. That was Molly's last straw she picked up her sweeping brush and lunged towards George and started whacking him with it "Hey what the?" George yelled "All he said was Bitch!!" Fred told her but when she heard him say it again she turned on him and began to hit him. "I don't see what the big deal is bitch! its a compliment" Fred said "You think calling me a Bitch is a compliment?!" Molly screamed "Well yeah...bitch" George said slightly scared of Molly's tone of voice. She had gotten so angry at what George had just said she began to spank both him and Fred so hard. "But!...MUM...ITS A good word" Fred protested "Oh yeah?! You think?!" Molly growled. She lost her temper so badly neither Fred or George had never seen her like that, She had spanked both of them so hard they lost conciousness.

At that moment Arthur, Ron and Ginny ran through the kitchen door after hearing the commotion from outside,as they looked around they saw Fred and George on the floor, Fred's left arm was twitching, so obviously something bad had happened. "Molly wobbles, what happened here?" Arthur asked "Those two thought they could get away with calling me a bitch!" She growled and noticed Fred's arm constantly twitching "That twitching is really getting on my nerves!" she screamed as she hit Fred's arm until it had stopped moving, Arthur had to pull her away before she broke the poor boys arm, she was still very angry about what had happened. "That's weird mummy, we just saw Charlie a few moments ago saying something about that word" Ron said looking a bit worried at his mum who's had alot of anger veins bulging from her head. "SO IT WAS CHARLIE WHO TOLD THEM TO SAY THAT WORD!" Molly yelled so loudly Arthur,Ron and Ginny nearly went deaf. Molly had the most evil look on her face "Arthur, would you be a dear and watch the children for a moment, i have some business to take care of" she said rather slowly "Sure Molly" Arthur replied. Molly ran out the kitchen door and began sprinting towards the hills screaming for Charlie to come out and face her, it took her 2 hours to catch him and give him the spanking of his life.

After that day Fred and George learned what 'bitch' actually mean and decided never to swear in front of Molly ever again, unless they wanted very sore bottoms. Also they were careful not to bring up the day they did swear at her. They didn't want to experience that ever again.

Molly just returned to her normal life and so did everyone else. Lets just say Charlie wouldn't be able to sit down for a month.

Like it? Thanks.

I did a B-daman version of this story too. But this one is a lot better!!

Please review. It only takes 5 seconds and i want to know what you think! So click that review button and tell me!! No Flames Please.

Thanks for Reading.


End file.
